The Flames of Timeless Love
by verybeautifullie
Summary: Baek Ah and Woo Hee have been married for two years. It is all started from his unrequited love which leads to an arranged marriage between two of them. Is it a journey for forever love or will it ends in despair and sadness? Will they fight for the future or they will just end it?
1. I Choose To Love You

"Woo Hee-ya, let me bring those books and I will lock the door. Just sit at the car, I won't be long, if not you will be late for the papers. You gonna hate it much when you running out of time or worse you aren't allowed to sit for the papers by your scary professor. He hates tardiness, don't you remembered?" a voice belong to a young man resonated as he motioned a woman, his beautiful wife to be precise, to hand him all the books that she was carrying.

The latter doesn't have much choice but to follow the instructions because what her husband said was right all along. She takes her flat black shoes, put it on her feet then walks to car where the engine were already on. She sits quietly and let herself drown into deep thinking.

Her mind wandered far from the reality, her thoughts was everywhere and she knows that her focus for the last paper was long gone.

In all circumstances to come, he was the one she thought right now. It is him who matters now.

Truthfully, she did felt something was off for last few weeks, she can't deciphered the feeling or what is going on, which bothered her in many way, but if anything she can really think off (an intuition actually), it will had to do with her husband, Baek Ah whom she married 2 years ago.

She noticed that Baek Ah had been quiet all throughout the week. He went home earlier than he usually did and went to work a little later after sending her to the class. He seems to lingered more on the breakfast table during mornings and appeared to be unenthusiastic to leave when she finally had to shoo him away when he stayed a little bit longer as he dropped her at the university entrance.

She did asked if there was something wrong with the museum or the gallery but he just shruged it off like it was nothing to be worried about. She tried again, querying on the next day and other days where he just replied with a small smile, yet it laced with sadness in it. She really didn't mean to pry on his business, she really is and how she aren't worried or scared for him when she couldn't do anything but catch the sad look in the man eyes, her husband to be exact from time to time when he thought that she wasn't looking.

 _What's going on, love?_

How ironic was that when she says she loves him but the sacred words never escaped from her lips or how she not reciprocated even when she knows how Baek Ah had a long and painful unrequited love for her. How he loves her so fiercely and willingly, how beautiful and kind his love is for her, how strong and passionate he is for her. Still is.

And all this time she was being so in fear, scared as all the insecurities engulfed in her. Eating her alive.

 _She thinks she doesn't deserve him. He deserves someone who is better, who is not someone who wasn't broken like her. Someone who is and will not be, **HER**. Yet, why she feels like breaking inside?_

When fate first decided to set them up, it was an arranged marriage that he proposed to her, to help her escaped from manipulative, merciless and ungrateful uncles. Who chained and used her like she just a commodity, trades or offerings to strengthen their company in the conglomerate world. Of course, when she an orphan and taken under their care. And she has to pay their so called good deeds as the famous saying, no free lunch in the world. Everything needs to be paid or repaid. Maybe that is the reason why she exists in this world.

 _It is such a cold, sad world with cruel fate._

She tried her hardest to break free, of anything, of everything. But they wouldn't let her go just like that. She kept on fighting for her own freedom and they tightened the leash on her neck. Making her suffocated and used her weaknesses for their own gain. Until he came, carrying a light and brighten her dark and scary world.

Her long trains of flashback come to halt as she feels a warm hand touching her palm, soothing her in the process. With his pair of black sincere eyes, worry written in his face, he asks as turning to her – " Woo Hee-ya…are you nervous? You'll do fine. You've been doing really well this semester, haven't you?"

"Well, I-" She pauses, then turns towards him, knowing how busy he was with all the succession of the Wang Corps. "How did you know I've been doing well this sem?"

Now it's his turn to avert his eyes from hers. "I… I just… You know, urm, I went to check things out." He lets his lips to curve into a small smile. "It's as important to me as it is to you."

All over again, with just a few words, coming from him, he has done it. He is throwing her into ocean of raw emotions, ranging from being moved by his sincerity and concern, to guilt towards the awkwardness of his one-sided feelings. She watches as he gives a quiet cough, lifted a boxes tied in a soft fabrics and a thermos flask with spoon onto her lap.

"Baek, what is in this boxes?" as she smell a wonderful aroma coming from the bundle. She can feel the car start to move out from the mansion to the main road heading towards her examinations venue.

"Omma made it." He give a sweet smiles,-"for you. She got one of the helpers from main house to send it over this morning." He then added, "She says it is important to have a good breakfast and eat well before your paper and I've seen you didn't eat much this morning. You know how she taken a liking doing this thing," he smiles again. "Omma loves doing this because it makes her feel like she's part of your life."

Her heart swells in warmness of love, nodding her head wordlessly, Woo Hee starts to untie the fabric that covered the four tier square boxes to reveals the contents inside. How shocked and elated her was when seeing four different types of gimbap, cuts in perfection with enormous delicious fillings in the middle, wrapped with nicely done rice and with crisp seaweed at the outer layer. The first box was for egg gimbap, and then it is tuna, followed by dried meat, lastly with fishcakes gimbap. She then closes the lid and tied it back up again as she open the thermos flask. The seaweed soup aromatic smell dispersed in every corner of the car, she was tempted to have the soup now but her thought of sharing the foods with Baek Ah come first as for her foods always be so delightful and more enjoyable when eating with other person. Foods can wait as she sees his current focus is on the road as his long fingers griped tightly on the car steering. Making sure they arrived safely towards their destination.

Even though his eyes on the road, he can see clearly of Woo Hee actions who sit at the passenger sit. When she closes the lid of the containers filled with the gimbap and she just taken a look at the soup without taking a sips or tasting the foods, he fears if she hates the food or it is not on her taste. He let a slow voice, - "Aren't you eating, wifey? Is it not good? Is it not to your likings? Do you want me to stop somewhere where we can take a go-to-go breakfast? Or is there anything you want to have in your mind?" He keeps on firing his question and the latter give a questioning looks.

Realizing the situation as he might have thought wrongly as she wasn't touching the food, Woo Hee replied in hurried, "No,no no. Don't stop anywhere, the foods is beyond marvelous and all I want now is to ravish it all in one go. But I, … erm I want to share it with you. Let have it together, okay?" she say it shyly.

"You, - you want to share it with me?" Baek Ah replied back at her.

"Why, don't you want it? Omma might have made it all for me, I just want to share it you. If you don't, it's fine with me then." There is disappointed tone coming from Woo Hee.

Baek Ah come fast with another words, "Of course, I want it. I just totally thought that you don't like it. It is still a long way to go, you know, so what if you eat the gimbap and the soup first? Then, you can tell me how good and nice it is."

After hearing her husband explanations, Woo Hee dips the spoon into the flask and begins to drink the soup. _It's delicious_ , she thinks as a smile form in her lips.

When, the car stop as there was massive jam on the road, she spoon feed him with the soup and gimbap which he was stunned at first because Woo Hee rarely shows any affection openly, as mostly it was discreet or any other first direct approaches in these two years of marriage. He can feel like he is in a cloud nine. Even though it looks not like a grand gestures, but her actions make his heart a little bit at ease. He wants to savors these moments.

Two years. Make it four, if counting the two years prior their marriage when he first time met her.

He lost in his own counting's. Two years of him always making the first move, two years of him always trying to get her to open up to him, two years of getting her to love him, two years of push and pulls, where resulted in them behaving more like a housemate than husband and wife.

He gladly takes all of it if this is what needed to make her stay.

In fact, for the couple of weeks, no it might have back dated to two or three months ago, as he was reminded by a promised that he made before they were married. And it will killed him much to honored the promise if she ever asked for it. It has taken a tolls on him, at the very much as his feeling concern.

 _I want to be selfish._

He wanted more time with her.

 _I really, really, really want more time with you, Woo Hee. I meant it. Will you let me be with you just a little more?_

"Baek, what's wrong? Is the soup to hot? Oh my, Baek, I'm really sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't blow it well." Woo Hee frantically close the soup lid and her hand searching for the napkins or tissues that was kept in the dashboard as she saw tears brimming at the corner of Baek Ah eyes. When she finds it, she dabbed it to his lips to lessen the effects.

Baek Ah right hand hold on her left cheek, caressing it softly as he looks at her deeply as she will vanishes from his sights forever. He then runs his fingers at her locks of hair. He looks at her, just staring and gazing like she's the light of his life. Like how she meant a world for him.

Woo Hee couldn't let her words out because she was too dazzled by his husband actions. It feels so affectionate and like it was only reserved for her. She can feel her heartbeats fast and hammered her like crazy. Thump… Thump… Thump…

Unfortunately, the loud honks from behind had both startled and then stopped them from basking in the moment longer. The road in front was all cleared and Baek Ah wiped his tears away, he pulls down the brake and resumes his driving.

As the radio play a beautiful yet a sad song of longing between lovers, its title matching their current situation. Sung by Lee Hi and Epik High, 'Can You Hear My Heart' resonates in the car. Clearly both of them have their own inner battle right now.

 _How ironic is that._

Woo Hee trying not to thinking much of what just happen. Her minds will always thinking of him. The most kindness, understanding, selfless, strong willed, loyal and most importantly he loves her too much.

 _She loves him too. Too much. So, so, so much that she doesn't know how much._

He gave her everything. He gave her families she would die for to have, him being a husband, a lover,a friend, a housemate and she don't know how to thank him. For all he have done. She have someone who she called father and mother, three brother-in-laws who treated her with kindness, sister-in-laws who much a best girl-friends too and aunt or her other title, the godmother of beautiful twin, Wang Seol and Wang Seo Yeol.

Come to think of it, when she thought on family, Baek Ah's mother dote her a lot, although Woo Hee knows that she isn't the ideal daughter-in-law for the Wang family. Considering she doesn't have any power or back up as her uncles taken the authorities of her father company through dirty ways and when she married Baek Ah, she can hears people whispering on how she managed to get a good catch. The rumors hurt her and cause damage to her. Like, who wouldn't want to married a successful bachelor in town, with the good genes and looks, not to add with his other good attributes.

But Oh Soo Yeon – no it's Wang Soo Yeon, her mother-in-law put stop to wild spread, good for nothing rumors in her own ways. She never cares on power play or her being an orphan. Her mother-in-law should have known that her uncles will try their ways when she married Baek Ah. She makes sure no one would make mess with her, constantly protecting her like her son always do.

She loves Woo hee, bringing her out with Soo and Seon Deok for teas, showering her with expensive gifts, much how like how Baek Ah did even though she was not comfortable at first. She tried to refuse the gifts, but then Soo Yeon will let a pout and she says she only wanted to get close with her daughter that she never had, (bear in mind, her mother-in-law also used the same method to coax Soo and Seon Deok to take her mountain of gifts) Woo Hee comes to conclusions that she couldn't win the argument. Hence, she received the entire gift and went out for their girl's day out for shopping spree or just strolling around the park. But Soo Yeon will always continue to pampered her like that, just how she have to wakes up to cooks her for today breakfast, just to make sure she will get the best of world. Woo Hee knows that Soo Yeon treats her as her own daughter, because she knows how much her son loves her, yet she remains grateful and thankful for all that she has done.

While, Baek Ah is currently fighting his inner demon, threaten to eat him up.

 _Please, heart, soul or twisted mind, just don't make it is so disastrous. Don't let her relentlessly worried for you. Woo Hee doesn't need you to be this whole emotionally wrecked, just not today. It's her day, don't ruin it for her. She deserves to be calm and focus on her papers today. Her long awaited future waiting for her. Baek Ah, you will be okay, like you always do. Just, just be still, stay still, heart. He tried to reason with himself like a mantra._

 _But, what if her future doesn't include you then? His inner voices come alas._

 _What you gonna do, then?_

Baek Ah nearly missed the junction of Woo Hee's university as his inner voice kicked him to the reality. He must be to drawn too much on his own thought.

 _Truthfully, he is so scared of losing her before, scared to losing her now or losing her forever._

He gives a signal to left and his eyes looking around to find a spot for parking. Seeing one under a small tree, he drives forward, adjusted it well and then pulls out the key.

Woo Hee came to see a place where she spent two years of her live continuing her studies doing Masters in art and minoring in dance. And now, it will be just a final step, final day of papers before she can graduate in full color.

Something caught her attention as she sees that the university compound wasn't crowded with people. It feels so weird. Did she come late or she went to the wrong venue? She turns paled. She swiftly takes her phone out to check for the examination time. The time is correct, the venue too. Woo Hee eyes darted to the clock at the car, then to her phone back.

Baek Ah can sense something was wrong as he sees Woo Hee in her state. When Woo Hee asks for his phone, he just gives it to her. Then, he heard Woo Hee let a small laugh and smiles to herself.

"Is there something wrong, wifey?"

"Oh my, ayy.. I was worried for nothing then. I thought that I was late, you know. Looks," she pointed at outside – "…see there was not many people right now, do you know why?"

He really thought of anything but couldn't find any as for answer for his wife question.

"Baek, we're early by two hours. That's why I was laughing." She answered on Baek Ah behalf.

Realizations hit him hard, how he can do this silly mistake, more like today. Why today, instead of other day, then? Baek Ah can only face palm thinking on his earlier actions.

"Wifey, I have made mistakes. I changed all the alarm clock in house to two hours early because I might be too paranoid, afraid if I overslept - no I mean that if you overslept and missed your paper then. I didn't mean to scare you off, I'm truly sorry. I'm..," his words was cut to half as Woo Hee was keep on laughing and just pat his in shoulder saying that it's okay. He did a good job and they should resume their food at her hangout place.

After they exit the car, Woo Hee left hand taken a grip on his right as she motions to a tree where she excitedly telling him how often she take her time eating and revising during her lunch hour. Sometimes, she was there napping for a short rest. He swears that it make him feel so close, so happy now, she more open to him. It feels like he is in euphoria with no end.

They sit comfortably and began to eat. Woo Hee keeps on complimenting on the foods and Baek Ah can't help than giving a proud smile on her words.

 _I will do anything, only if you will laugh and smile likes this._

Woo Hee stopped eating when she saw that Baek Ah just staring at her and aware that he not really touching the food so she asks him to open his mouth. She gently put an egg gimbap in his mouth which Baek Ah happily take and chew it slowly. He finishes it in second, timidly asked if she can feed him another one. She chooses a tuna gimbap and then does the same as before. Her husband is like a kid trapped in adult body, she puts her word on it.

Baek Ah take his own chopstick copying Woo Hee movements. He then picks a meat gimbap, trying to feeds on Woo Hee, but there are insecurities whether she will eat it if he gave it to her.

As for Woo Hee, today is like a dream, having felt more open and a little bit bold on her actions and affections for Baek Ah. She can tell that he might be so confused on her reactions today. She has come to decides that she will not hold on her feelings anymore. She wants to love him freely and show it to the world how he meant so much for her.

"Don't you think that it's my turn to be feed?" she bluntly asked.

"Urm.. Here it goes." He picks up the meat gimbap he intended to give Woo Hee earlier. He looks upon her who chew it joyously and when she asks for another one, he automatically put in her mouth.

They continue feeding on each other, sipping on the soup till it leaves about half. Woo Hee said that she will eats the remaining gimbap and soup during lunch and it will save up more time rather queuing up to buy at the cafe.

Both of them sit in silent, enjoying the sceneries and the calmness of the place. They still have another one and half hour leisure time before she will head up for her exams and his husband start his routine of going to the gallery then to the museum.

Without a word, she reaches over and takes his hand in hers, running her finger over his open palm, then tracing it lines, then touching the wedding ring on his ring finger thoughtfully, which she put it on him during their wedding, unable to look at him.

Baek Ah let out a grins, "I love it when you do that, wifey."

She was alert by his remarks, gives him a quick small shy smile, but he sees it.

His spirits now lifted to the sky just by her small smile.

Sensing no one would come to the tree, he reaches over by reflexes and lifts her onto his lap, then holding her with his arm around her waist. At first she flinches slightly, maybe a little bit of shy with their close proximity, but then he holds on her more tightly, and she finally yields and stays still.

Baek Ah rarely being emotional and she know something was bugging him nonstop, he seems to just want to be close to her right now.

He takes a good looks at her, her long black mahogany hair that was left open frame her face beautifully, her doe like eyes wide and innocent, and with his intense gaze boring into her, so cavernous, so strong that it managed to penetrates into her soul, which causes blush to her cheeks.

"…. Baek Ah? "

"You sound like you are leaving me, Woo Hee." He finally says it.

 _He lets his inner voice win him._

"What are you talking about?" She stares at him, "I'm not. Why would I?"

"Woo Hee-ya," he sighed, bringing his fingers through his hair in slight frustration, as if there were thing he wanted to say but was stuck as he didn't know how to put it into words. "I really wanted to talk about this only after your paper, but…- how should I say this, I just… I don't know. We have been together for two years, isn't it?"

She was away from being surprised, She rarely seen him unable to speak coherently when he such a good talker, sometime he can be so sweet at that too. "Yes." She replied, "We have."

He let out another sigh, "I just… I know that we didn't start out right. And I know… that I know after these few years, I mean, I don't know how wiling you have been t be with me. But, just so know that I have always, always loved you all of these years, wifey. And I never ever will stop loving you no matter what decision you made."

She then gives a quizzical looks, not sure of what he meant with her decision.

"I can tell that our marriage- oh screw that, this isn't even a marriage or relationship, it always been my unreciprocated feeling where I forced on you for two whole years. I know that this all started because this tangled situation that you and I were in, which your uncles and I used it against you, Woo Hee. Until now, please believe in me, I still feel very guilty towards you, wifey." He then then takes her hands for a comfort and was relieved she doesn't draw back. "But it doesn't mean that I don't love you. I totally do, that's why I have insisted on us living together all these years."

"I confess that I feel too scared now, because I was so frightened that I will lose you that I have actually lost you. I never want to eavesdrop on your conversation with Seon Deok, I'm sorry for that, and when you said… That if maybe if we had met under unalike our situations, you would've fall in love with me right now. You know, that scares me, making me regret on a lot of things, if only I hadn't be so persistent and selfish in getting you to be with me, things could have been a lot more different now."

"Baek Ah…,"

"Woo Hee, my beautiful wife, please let me finish. Now, I'm telling you this, once your finals end, you will graduate. And it also means that I've no longer have to pay for your university fees. I won't ask for you to pay me back, because these are things I've done and will remain to do willingly, because I love you so much, wifey, and the only way I know how to love you is by giving."

"But I know you that well, you hate the feeling being indebted and how stubborn you can be, you will fully pay off the fee to me. Although, of course I wouldn't ever ask you any of it back. So, can you consider it as a gift from me, can… can you do that for me?" He then lets out a voice, so exhausted, so resigned, drained and sad that Woo Hee have this sudden surge in her to lean forward then kiss his both sides of cheek so he can let go his worry and set it aside. Her nearly or pending actions was pause as Baek Ah continue to speak again,-"I just want for you to know, that between us, you don't owe me anything, wifey. Yet,I…" there was hesitation on how he should constructed his word better, -"…. I need to know, I want to know if, after all of this was over, would you like to start all over again with me. I meant that, I really, really want for us to build our future together, if you choose to stay."

After all this while, is she finally get her long awaited freedom, is she going to be free? She can feel her heart swelling and sinking. Why isn't she feeling happy or content? If Baek Ah is freeing her, she will be back to her normal life. She will have a job maybe as a lecturer or teacher and wouldn't have to attend the grand party or huge gala that can only be attended by their own kinds. She wouldn't have to live under the media scrutiny, waiting for her to do one small mistake and pull her husband and his family with her. She might be going for a journey or travel around the world, seeing places and people. She will be back to her world and there will not be anyone as Baek Ah. Does she really want that?

 _She asked herself if this what she really want._

As this two years passed by, with every seconds, minutes, hours which turns to days, days turns to year then the cycle repeats for the second time. With the years of awkwardness on his one sided feelings, stolen glances when they thought others won't see, the passionate gazes that bore into each other souls when they are with themselves, their arguments, then hope at his part, indifference on her part, regret on his side, anger on her side, pain on his and hers, will they decide that it would be better to end it? Will she be the one who decide to end it all?

 _Will love be enough to sustain?_

 _She knows it perfectly though. She won't ask for more. Being in love and live with him till they grow white hair, it will be just enough._

Woo Hee does all her mental calculations, of other possibilities, everything and anything but she cannot unseen how his eyes are now wet.

Like she always said, he has been largely good and kind to her all these years, no doubt on it. Despite the bumpy and rocky road here and there, they managed to maintain good relationships even though not as normal husband and wife like others. All in due to his patience and how he make her slowly falls with him day by day with his willingness to love her that deeply and passionately.

To imagine the world where he won't be exist, even that thoughts were scaring her, how they depend on each other for support and care, how she become dependent on him after these years.

She believes it is her turn to say something and begins, "Baek Ah,"

With a small smile he pulls her into a tight hug where he burying his face in her lavender scents hair. "Wifey, it's okay, it's really okay, you don't have to give your answer now. Never in my intention to effects your emotions and I'm so sorry for that, especially today. Maybe… just… It will be something you can consider in the future, then."

A loud bell indicates that the students should prepare for the papers booming to entire compounds. Some of the students can be seen walking to the venue with books on their hand.

"Woo Hee-ya, you should go then. Don't you have to report your attendance? " he slowly tugs them apart, still in haggard and struggling to look like everything was fine, like he's all okay, like he should be fair to her, giving her the options, or he can let her hate him if he intends to keep her by his side against her own will. He can't let his selfish side win now. He does a mental note to wish her good luck. "All the best, wifey. Like always, you are brilliant and smart, you must remember that."

Baek Ah didn't even know whether it is his own reflex or it's natural occurrence, his hand bring her curl behind her ear when he leans in and give a peck of kiss at her forehead.

Woo Hee cheeks can't be any redder than it's now but she managed to mutters a simple "Thank you" to his husband. Her lips curve into half crescent at the thought of how soft his lips are when it touch the surface of her forehead.

He give his signature smile, freeing her from the hug where he send for another farewell, -"Bye, wifey. Have a good day."

She takes small steps back to retreat and then turn her steps forward to the hall. She too wishes him well for the long day to come as her right hand waving to the tall silhouette.

There is a sudden voice coming from Baek Ah as he calls for her, "Woo Hee!"

So, she spins around.

She takes big steps to Baek Ah who his eyes are sincere and clouding with tears as he put on his hopeful smile. As he said, "I will still see you at home today, isn't it? You won't think to leave without telling me, right?"

Woo Hee swore that something in her cracks. It is her heart at the verge of breaking.

"How you can think of that? I won't, I promise you on that. Of course I will be home tonight, where would I be then? Once I'm done with the exams, I will directly return home." Not minding anything or anyone, she hugs Baek Ah in full intensity and her hand soothing his firm back. Her answer have put a stop at the dreaded thoughts that has been running in Baek Ah mind, that playing cruel tricks on him.

He laughs at her frantic response and there is a written relief at his face makes her tearing up. Why she is being emotionally today? Most of all, why he putting her first in anything? Can she smack some sense to his head, that he is also important to her, that he should think of himself too, not all the way worrying about her.

" _Aigoo_ , wifey, there is no rush, spend time with your friend or go out with Seon Deok then. You have been working so earnest for your finals, consider it as compensation and enjoy yourself because you deserves it."

She replied in her crack voice, "No." She hold her hand to her mouth as she fighting back tears threatening to flows like a dam on burst, "No. I'll straight go home. Seon Deok or my friends, we can hang around later. Don't worry, okay. I'll be on my way to home after the papers end. Take my words as good."

Now, she is the one who don't want to let him go from the hugs they shared.

Baek Ah wants to continue basking in the warm hugs but he remember that Woo Hee should be at venue and sits for her exams. So, he gently detangled him from Woo Hee, reminding her that her papers were about to start.

Woo Hee takes a long last glances before she turns on her feet and walks to the entrance. She can no longer looks direct to him in eyes, as her body experiencing thousandth of emotions right now.

She already makes her decision.

She wants to start all over again with Baek Ah or they just can continue where they left for.

 _Baek Ah, wait for me, love. Wait for me, just a little while._


	2. Can You Hear My Heart - Of Her

It takes two to tango.

It takes two when it comes to love.

It is how it was supposed to be.

He always comes to know that.

He sees her figure walking away. Even with her assurance of her coming back, he starts to think.

It is not her who he can't put his trust to, but it's his cloudy judgment that he was afraid off.

She already made a promise, a promise so big that he realized how he wishes he clung to the thread tightly. And he won't let go. Not that he can to.

Baek Ah knows that he had to get away. If he stays at that spot, he was going to get crazy. There was not much of sanity left in him. The pain in his heart was too much that it was suffocating no less. He had difficult time to breath and he took in short labored breaths as he rushed towards his car. It was like a huge rock coming from nowhere had landed to his heart and the weight was too heavy, that he can't bear it anymore. He had never experienced this way before and it felt like absolute torture. If only he can rip his heart and take it out, perhaps the pain that he was feeling would gone.

Sitting at the driver's seat, he banged on the steering wheel in frustration. It is eating up his conscience, his entire being and he couldn't think straight. Baek Ah struggled with his inner feelings as he started to on the engine and then drive his way out from the university compound.

Right now, he doesn't have any specific destination to go. The museum and gallery will not be in his lists as for now. He already decided to put his mind back on the track and all he knew was he had to leave. He kept the window down where the cool breezes of air seeping in through his hair. As crystal clear, Baek Ah know that pressing down the gas pedal won't be wise considering his current state. He then maintains a safe distance from the other car on the road.

All he wants to do now is to shout in frustration. What was wrong with him today? Why in all time he decided it was best to surrendered to his inner voices and blurt the question out of blue. He should just keep it down like he done it before. He wanted Woo Hee to be happy. Why is he is so selfish? He shouldn't cage her in the loveless marriage. She needs her freedom where he already takes it from her.

 _So, what kinds of a person are you?_ He questions himself.

Baek Ah felt lost and he can only think one place to go as he takes a sharp turn and headed to the destination on his mind.

The calming and serene views of the park he and Woo Hee often to visit did mollify his heart a little. In his hand, a cup of hot chocolate that he came to love its eccentric taste after his wife introduced how good it is. Before this, he would prefer white tea or black coffee when he in haywire or can't think of anything. Even in this state, his mind just thinks of her.

How satire is that he chooses this place other than many other place he can go to.

A place where they would just let the hours pass during weekends, as they sat there idly on a bench and talk about anything or everything under the bright sun. Or when sometimes he will get them an ice cream and eat them under the shade of their favorite tree.

They can just watching joggers or bikers pass by, or people walking their dogs while couples strolled with their love one, hand in hand.

As he takes slow steps to the tree, all the good memories coming down like a broken record. It keeps on replaying their sweet moments without stopping and he feels too melancholic. He found the spot and settled himself. Then he sips on the chocolate drink as his mind wandered to past.

 **2013**

He first meets her at his So hyung wedding which was held at the Wang main residence. All the guests were required to wear a mask as the theme for the night.

The newlywed says that it attracts uniqueness and mysterious element rather than cliché wedding reception.

After he gives his best man speech and celebratory toasts to the bride and groom, he proceeds to play the piano that was situated at the corner of the hall.

As his finger touch the instrument, a soft and lovely melody that suits the moments resonate as the couple start their first dance as husband and wife. He was so happy for both of them as they are dear to him and important figures after his parent and two troublemaker brothers, Wang Eun and the youngest Wang Jung.

But, someone caught his attention as he can see how attentive the girl which her face was covered in half golden embroidery mask, humming the tune in her own beautiful ways. Sometimes she smiles at the sound, or swaying her head following the music. Truth to be told, he was mesmerizes by her doings. She looks so pure and innocence, like a flower on its peak. He continue to play several sheets of songs, it have varieties like a slow tempo then change to more passionate and romantic tunes. Yet, he feels that she was beyond of anything he can thought off.

He decides that it might be a good chance to know the girl that occupied in his mind for that short of time and he concluded that she came without a date as she was standing alone and no one asks her for a dance either.

Baek Ah was not a ladies man but he thought that the girl was perfect for a dance partner as he can recognize gems and diamonds in just a glances. She has a good posture of a dancer and it will be a waste if no one appreciate her existence and not grace the dark marble dance floor.

When he took another glance from the piano, he found out that the girl was nowhere in his sight. Like she have already disappears in thin air with her middle length soft pink dress.

He politely ends his last song before he stepped down the podium. He then smiles back at the attendees as they compliments him on outstanding performance but his only focus was directed to the mysterious girl.

After that, he takes a good look outside at their vast and majestic garden. And there she is, dancing in the most stunning and gorgeous sights to hold, watching her dance without a regard for the world in the water fountain, her quiet laughter and sincere smile filling up the empty atmosphere and mostly, the space in his heart.

Baek Ah stared and memorizing it as it embedded in every corner of his soul. He already smitten by her and little he knows that the recollection of this girl giggling and curling by herself would seal up the same void he felt late at night for the following two year.

The said girl stops her doings as she felt another presence of unknown identity as the man keep on staring right at her. She collects herself out from the fountain and profusely muttering the word sorry because it just so rude to trespass and using the garden decorations without the owner permission.

But the young man silhouette comes to light when she takes few steps forward. He is the son of the owner, third from four siblings, and the most talented in the arts and music world. How embarrassing she could get? She can only cower in her own foolish acts.

Baek Ah let out a small laugh as the girl fidgeting and he can see she was embarrassed when he caught her on doings. She did stammered while trying to offer an audible explanation and he thought she was so cute. He says that he will let this go off the hook if she accepts his invitation for a dance at the garden. He meant it just a joke at first but was a little bit startled as she replied _yes_ towards his request.

He then offers his hand where she put her right hand on his left and the other hand on his right shoulder. Baek Ah was not sure how he should position his right hand on her waist, but after asking for her permission, he gently embraces her. They started to dance gradually, little by little, even though it was quite sloppy at first, yet in several attempts they managed to perfect the moves. Without them even realizing that they were humming the same tune of Johann Pachelbel's Canon in D, which used as the background music. They kept on dancing and dancing to their heart content. Steps by steps, twirling of here and there, or when the laugh erupts as he almost steps on her shoes or whether she would also make the same mistakes too.

In normal circumstances, good things sometime never last long and that what happen to them. The girl halts her dance as she might have gone missing for god knows how long and her uncle will have trouble looking for her. Baek Ah was stunned at least as she quickly take off and sprint inside the mansion from the garden. He quickens his footsteps in reaching for her. He was being a fool as he didn't even ask for her name, how he can address her.

"... M-miss, miss, miss, young lady, may I know your name?" He yells from far after she outranks him by long way as she slowly faded away.

The latter did stop for as she answers, "I'm … Bok Soon."

Her name is Bok Soon, he thought to himself.

Reaching at the mansion, he tried to find her again but it was a futile attempts.

How in world he managed to be overpass by a girl. Should use his long limb better, next time.

If only he was faster.

Arriving at the main mansion, he run down the lists of guests for tenth time but doesn't find any person with the name of Bok Soon. He even inquires about the girl, giving the details and description to the helpers, but to no avails as it seems that no one can recognize her as the entire guest have to put their mask on. His heart sank to the bottom assuming that he will not seeing her again.

He didn't know that fate have another plan for him and her where their destiny intertwined in such a way they will finally find each other.

Because no one ever told that when a person waits for someone, longing for the faint silhouette, it can scar a soul and fells like hanging at the end of thin rope.

 **2015 – Woo Sung Museum**

He was twenty four when he comes across her again. He never knew that it is because of that March 15th would become a day he would always remember.

It is supposed a day where the invitees are celebrating his succession of Eclipse Gallery and becoming the youngest Director of Woo Sung Museum that belong to the Wang Family. Not to mention that he will have a place as the CFO of Wang Empire, helping his brother Wang So that was promoted as the CEO and their father still at his place as the President. His second brother, Wang Eun taking over as Director of Wang Invention & Technology Holding and the youngest is in last year of his degree after completing the military service.

While his family helped in entertaining the guests, an old man early in his fifties comes to offer congratulation on his new position.

Baek Ah offer a smile in return of the congratulation wishes from CEO Yang Min Joon, the current person who hold the highest position in the Yang Corps. CEO Yang handed him a glass of champagne and had begun talking in high spirit about their products and details of their new launch. Baek Ah can only nod as he still quite new in the business world and being diligently studied under his brother So. While CEO Yang was old enough as to his father, Wang Choi Young, Baek Ah knew that the person in front of him still new to the industry, trying out by one project which turns successful and he could tell that CEO Yang was trying hard to astound him on the amount of content he enfolded into his words.

Yet, he knew something was up in that old man sleeves. _Thanks for the tricks and treats_ , he thought as he was not a little child that can be manipulated and deceived by a mere sweet words or mountains of compliments, because he already learns from the best. When CEO Yang had reached a logical stop, he just cut to the chase, -

"CEO Yang, my father has known you for quite a few years. If there is something you would like to say or requests for, please don't hesitate to bring it up."

"Director Wang, my niece has always admired and respected you, and she would like to also offer the well wishes of your success." Let me called her then. CEO Yang motions for a young girl that wears a long black shining gown from the distance, which make his heart stop at that time.

Their fateful meeting after the first encounters two years ago feels so surreal. Their locked gazes and glances don't go unnoticed by her uncle who decided to execute his ulterior moves.

"Director, this is Yang Woo Hee, my niece that I just mentioned." CEO Yang already caught the trace of reaction from the surprised expression on Baek Ah's face.

"Oh…, it's my pleasure to meet you, Miss Yang." He smiled, placed his glass down on the table next to them and bent down to kiss her hand.

Woo Hee was stunned to the core with the Director action but managed to maintain a calm posture, hiding her true emotions so no one can read her like an open book.

After the elaborate introduction by her uncle, Baek Ah comes to know that they are same of age and she currently in her first semester doing Masters in Arts while minoring in Dance at Seoul National University.

No wonder he didn't find her all this while. The hidden treasure and sole heiress from the Yang's household. He comes to know that she was taken into custody by her long distance uncles after her parent passed away from an accident.

He can see how uncomfortable she is as she withdrew herself saying that she will go and get some desserts to eat.

"So…, Director Wang, about the future ventures at the company…, - I will look forward to all forthcoming opportunities to co-operate with Wang Corps." CEO Yang let the true motive arise thinking that he had won the young Director attention. But he did catch the drift between his niece and the young man and it seemed like the three billion won needed for the new project would no longer be an issue. His lips curved into sly smile.

"Perhaps, Director Wang would prefer my niece, Woo Hee to discuss more on the plans? She was good and talented in the business proposals that I can guarantee that she wouldn't do any mistake."

Surprised, Baek Ah turned towards CEO Yang, before composing his expression. How on earth did he know…? He might underestimate how sly the old man is.

The CEO smile again, "I can see there was something going on between two of you. Let me call her and I will left to give both of you chance to talk then."

CEO Yang then called to his niece again who still holding a red wine in her right hand.

Seeing her again standing near to him, she was more beautiful than he remembered. The first time he had seen her, even with the mask covered half of her face, he knew that it was still the same girl he meet two years ago. The memory of her laugh was what had brought color to his life, and had filled in his dreams on countless nights. And yet, as he stares at her large doe-like eyes, high, shining cheeks and beautiful shape of lips, he felt like he was looking at her for the first time, and he was straightaway taken.

Woo Hee just keep her mouth shut and analyzing the man in front of her. In truth, she was so surprised when they meet again at this occasion. Her uncle didn't tell much when he told her to prepare for a party. It is actually a secret party to celebrate the young director, courtesy from the mother of the star of night itself, Madam Wang Soo Yeon.

Imagine her shock to see him again much in openness, without a mask. She can tell that the news reported of his handsomeness and his manners were not a bluff or just to make the news juicier and to attract many to read.

The silence was not that long as Baek Ah start the conversation.

"So, it's Woo Hee then, or should I call you Bok Soon?" He asked.

"Either way will be fine with me, Director Wang. Let's just straight to the proposals because isn't that is why my uncle called me to represents him, is that so?" She replied nonchalantly.

"Hold on for a second. Why so serious, Woo Hee? And it's Baek Ah for you to call me.

"…..Director Wang, it's just make me looks older. Did you really want to talk business now, because I not in mood right now. Like you see here, I'm the celebrated person today so why don't we talk about something else, then?" he tried to divert them from the main topic.

"Or you would like to grace me a dance, you know, at least to compensate the one we had shared before? What would you says?" He gives a Cheshire smile while waiting for the girl to give her reply.

"If that so, Director, I believe there was nothing we can share or talked about, so pardon me, I'll take my leave and have a good day." She takes her heel to walk away without hearing the latter answers but her steps were stopped when her uncle butt in.

"Is Woo Hee managed to delivers the proposals, Director? Because I have put a high hope that she wouldn't be disappointing and let the company down. It is my brother hard works where he spends the tears and sweats to make it to the top." CEO Yang gives her a menacing stare and reminded her of her late father legacy.

Baek Ah knows that this old jerk was using Woo Hee to make the Wang Corps to invest in the projects. When he sees the expression at her face change when her uncle mention about her late father, he came to despise the old man more.

He let out a small cough to less the tension in the atmosphere, - "CEO Yang, we are actually in the middle of the discussion on the projects if you didn't cut in. And here, the beautiful Miss Yang was trying to get me the desserts as she shares to me how delicious it is. And, let me reminds you, she never fails to amaze me with her vast knowledge. So, I would like to excuse both of us because I want to continue the conversations somewhere more quiet, then. We will be at the garden, if you need us." He already put the old man at his place as the CEO can't really say anything than giving them the permission to go outside the venue.

Baek Ah interlaced his left hand with Woo Hee's right hand as he brings her to the garden at the back of the museum.

Woo Hee nearly give in, to let her tears runs down but she hold it in herself not wanting to look weak as she follows Baek Ah. _This person will use it against me, she thought to herself. Making himself as a savior and her roles as the poor damsel in distress that need everyone to save her._

She wouldn't let him win. She won't.

She pulls her hand harshly from his hand when they were out from the watchful eyes. She vents her anger out to the young man not minding the repercussions that will happen to her resulting from her own actions. She even makes remarks on not wanting any pity or sympathy from the latter.

While Baek Ah can only have a standing ovation towards the girl, she was the bravest, kind, intelligent and beautiful at it too.

When she lashes out on him, he understands more on how cruel the conglomerate world is and can't ever fathom how her own uncle can used her like that. Like she was just a tool for them to get what they want. And they wouldn't stop at nothing to achieve their desires. They will drained her out and discard her when they find her not useful anymore.

No, he wouldn't let it happen. Woo Hee, she deserve more than this. She deserves to be cherished and loved. She deserves better.

He vows to put a stop to this. Because she was so dear to him and he will do whatever it takes to free her from her uncle.

Woo Hee always know that her uncle will yielded this low to make sure continuous fund will flow in the company.

 _Is her existence was for the purpose where they can tossed her around, making her like a trade to gain more power and wealth? What a sick joke_.

In the end, she constantly stood at the lose side. Her uncle will make her convince the young Director to invest in the project no matter what.

Signing to her own defeat, she let words from her lips. "Director Wang, you said you want to have a dance, isn't? Let's dance. Where you want to, inside or we can just have it here?"

Truthfully, he was just teasing her in the hall. Getting back at her for the white lies she told him two years ago.

He had actually received the proposals from Yang Corps before when he reviewing the budget for this year. Even though the proposals wording and action plans was clumsy, to say the least, it was something that feasible and can bring profits if it was altered here and there. And if he was completely honest… he would've raise the project and getting the approval even if CEO Yang didn't used Woo Hee.

When he heard her sudden offer for a dance, he did feel tempted to continue what they left before. But it will be hard for him to enjoy not when the other party wasn't willing.

So, he decided to have a small talk with Woo Hee as he asks her to sit at the wooden bench. They just have a simple conversation where he is trying to know her more. He is glad that they managed to get at least to the good side rather than being hostile toward each other.

When they get into the hall after disappearing for a good one hour, they were greeted by her uncle again.

CEO Yang still had to ascertain one more thing. "Then, about the funds needed for the newest launch…"

Baek Ah let his thought openly, "That will no longer be a problem for you. But this comes with condition; I will invest if Miss Yang was put as the person in charge. As investor, I want to deal with Ms. Yang only. Other than her, consider the proposals to be rejected."

Woo Hee can't even digested what is the Director trying to do. He didn't even mention this on their early talk before. What with the unexpected decision?

Finally sure that he acknowledged what he had come for, CEO Yang beamed widely. "Then it wouldn't be a problem as well. I'm sure that Woo Hee will be honored to work with you, Director Wang and I'll make sure that this is the best decision you ever make."

Baek Ah extends his hand towards Woo Hee who still in daze and shook her soft, smooth palm. Then he shakes the CEO hand for their upcoming agreement.

Well, a love story or others preferred to call fairytales should start somewhere, isn't it?

His love story shouldn't or even hit the list of the most romantic story of the year ever.

This is how it sort of…begins...

It was a beautiful day. Sun shines so bright. Flower blooms and the night were full of stars. It just perfect background for people in love.

But the same can't be said to these two souls.

Because the woman that he love wasn't aware of his one sided love.

She didn't see.

She didn't feel the same.

She called him; a friend. (He should at least be grateful. Nevertheless, he wasn't content just being her friend.)

She thought of him as a business partner turn to friend.

So he makes a move.

And he was that selfish.

He shows her how fierce his love.

So she knows it.

She feels it.

And, in return she will reciprocate...

And she loves him in the same way.

His heart wasn't at peace hearing the so called rumor. In their world, arranged marriage is a common practice by the powerful mogul so that they can expand their territories without worrying the aftermath of such greediness.

Baek Ah was fuming with rage and anger when he come to know that the rumor were true after all from his private investigators. The Yang's family was looking for match or matches for Woo Hee and practically sold her to extend their power among the conglomerate. Of course he is perfectly aware what will come next, not that he was that stupid or ignorant of what will happen next.

He punched her number and called her in hurry asking her to meet him at the park not far from the Han River. He won't let Woo Hee being sacrifice by her so called family. And he has only one solution. With or without her consent, he will still go for it.

Woo Hee wasn't in her good mood either. His uncles really get to her nerves. How just they can say it so casually about engagement and marriage to her like it was so easy? Now the third son from the Wang's family was calling her nonstop and asks to meet her saying it is so urgent.

She pulled her keys and drive to the destination in the dark night but her heart sense that something big will take place and she hopes for thing to be alright. Her body can't stand any shocks and she doesn't think she can handle any surprise news. She had it enough.

He saw her figure from far and he run towards her.

He makes sure that he hugs her tightly, that she wasn't a mere figment of illusion of his unruly mind. And she won't disappear to thin air if he detangled himself from her.

Of course she will push him away. His actions were so sudden and might frighten the poor girl. So he asks her to stop shoving him and asks in his faint voice, he wants to hugs her. At least till he can rest assured that she was real.

… _. Because I have lose you once._ (He can't afford to lose her for the second time.)

And Woo Hee was letting the man or recently turned to be a friend to hugs her. She soothes his trembling body and brings him to the nearest bench. Something big was bothering the young director. She might not know him for long time but from what she had heard before, he was a calm and very organized person. He was wise, intelligent and meticulous in assessing the strength and weaknesses of something before proceeds to make any decisions.

She never seen him so unlike him. Something so wrong must be happening. He won't turn like this, she thought to herself. So, she lets him take time to return to himself.

And she didn't see this to happen.

"Woo Hee-yah, let's get married."

He said it after he had pacified his racing heart.

One sentence and the storm are coming.

"Are you crazy?! Are you drunk or what?!" She shouts to the man that asked her hand practically for marriage and starts to distance herself from the latter. But, in her clear mind she knows that he was dead serious and his eyes were shine with determination. And he was more than ready to face the consequences.

She can't really fathom what make him said and make such rush, abrupt decision like that. This isn't him at all.

"What the hell are you talking about, Director Wang? What are you trying to do, huh?!" She didn't let the one who drop the bomb to answer her previous questions. And apparently she used more formal term rather than usual name to address the man who sits not far.

He did catch her formal terms as she speaks to him but it is not the important matter right now. Even though he did feel slightly hurt by her sudden change but he do understand her.

So ,the latter can only muttered incoherent sentence;

"IheardyourfamilyarrangeamarriageforyousoIwanttomarryyou."

"Said what again? I don't get you. Better be fast, I won't tolerate any of your sick jokes. Who do you think I am, Director?" She asked in bitter tone and she too was damn serious.

Baek Ah decided to repeat what he just said, a little bit slowly so she gets to catch his words; "I-heard-your-family-arrange-a-marriage-for-you-so-I-want-to-marry-you."

So, she didn't mishear it for the first time. It seems that the news travel fast more than she thought. He knew it too.

"You know what Director, you're being ridiculous and what nonsense that you intend to do?" Her expression clearly shows how she hates to be pity by others. She doesn't need it.

Not from him, especially.

"Woo Hee-yah…"

"You dare to call me that? It's Ms. Yang for you."

"Listen here, Woo Hee. I really, really, really, love you. You might not believe it, but I do. I love you, Yang Woo Hee." He said the sacred words, at last. He wants her to know.

"Do you think this all as game and I'm the pawn who can be used anytime? Or I'm a toy you discard when I'm not useful anymore, when you don't find me fun?" Woo Hee let her accusation run wild.

"No. You are more than that, Woo Hee-yah. You hold my heart and you just don't know how powerful your effects to me, more than you can imagine." Baek Ah told her in his earnest voice as he too feels hurt at her thoughts of herself.

There he lets his brave confessions, making her stunned, not able to muffle any words. She was in middle of reality and dream; this is surely too good to be true. She really need time to comprehend and analyzing the facts that was just attacked her whole body.

The night was chill, even the stars and moon was hiding behind the clouds. Like they were watching a sad love story of the mortal being that fate and destiny seems to tangled.

Even the atmosphere was silence.

Quiet.

Too quiet.

After the heated arguments, both of them fells to another silent for a span of time before Baek Ah choose to break the awkward and intense situation.

"Woo Hee-yah. Stop punishing me and talk"

"Woo Hee."

Hearing her name mention twice make Woo Hee to turn her head, searching for the owner of the voice who was standing not too far from the bench.

She had this unbelievable stare to the man as she opens her mouth,

"Why….? …Why me?" The only question her managed to let out.

"Y-y..you mean what?" He was bewildered.

"Director, it just doesn't make sense." She was using her deduction of why did this most sought bachelor in South Korea choose to fall in love with her. Even she thinks that it doesn't make two of two.

She quickly intercept with another point of view, "It wasn't a long time since we met and you apparently know about me, my so called family, and me being upset with the world unfair treatments to me. How could you…." She stops for a second before continuing from where she left,

"…... perhaps…. Or is it because you pity me?"

"I didn't have a family I can call my own and I was used as tool so that my uncles can get what they want. Do you feel sad for me? Do you want to make a pity parade thinking how sad I am?" She tells him directly but deep inside she really wants to know his true judgments on her.

"I didn't do charity. And surely, you are not a charity case. You are so much more." He answers her in honesty.

"Why then?" Woo Hee interrogates more.

"I can't explain why. But, a wise person had taught me before that there is no reason for liking someone. I like you just because I do. No, scratch that. _**I LOVE YOU AND I JUST DO.**_ _"_

Woo Hee in other hand can't control her face reactions as she hear another bold confessions from Baek Ah.

Baek Ah saw the perplexed and surprised looks on Woo Hee, yet he collects his willpower to bring the talk to next level.

"You might not know, but I realized that I started to like you a long time ago. When we first met each other, that night really felt so magical. So unreal and how I wish to see you again when I didn't managed to find you on the guest lists."

" _ **YOU'RE MY FIRST LOVE."**_

He will say the phrase for thousands times if it is what it takes for her to have faith in him.

"Huh? Say what? You gotta be kidding me. This is not for you to play at, Director. You shouldn't so carelessly mention such thing, like it's so insignificant." There were small glint of hope in her rejoicing the fact that she is loves by someone but part of her do hope for the previous conversation never happen at all. She can't be so foolish in hoping for something so vain, so far to be grabbing beyond her reach. Better stop dreaming for something she can't have.

"How can you say thing like that? What is it supposed to mean? Do you hate me or something?" He was hurt by her sharp words and didn't bother to hide it from her.

Woo Hee was well aware that she hurt the person who has bare his heart contents to her, but she also need to take precautions too.

At least he deserves to know this, so she tried to put her discussion better because she knows that in very least that he was a good and kind man; "Well, Director… No, I don't hate you. You have a good soul, really." Gosh, she wasn't sure what to say next but after Baek Ah sad face turn into a small smile, she continue,

"All right, these days I tend to lean on you more than I have done before. You make me feel safe. And…. You're too kind for your own good, to be honest. I didn't realize it at first, but I've come to admit it. And I can only like you as a friend. I've never felt any attraction or romantically towards you."

Baek Ah feels something was crack in his body but he already predicted that she only see him not more than a friend. However, he will make her heart change and lean to him.

"If something does happen, I will be fine. I have gone through worst things before, I can endure another one. So, don't worry. You don't have to go this far for me. I'm gonna be fine, I promise you on that." She ended her words but it doesn't make Baek Ah any calm but make him more determined to make her the happiest person because she really deserves it.

That she holds his half of heart. He doesn't want her to give it back to him.

Baek Ah comes with a resolution.

"Then, start now. Go out with me. See if you can be attracted to me and find out how I can be as a friend, boyfriend and husband. If you agree to marry me, then the marriage will be on name only and I will respect your privacy. Let's share our life, at least you will be free from your uncles, get a full marriage experiences with me and decide after that whether you want to continue or not."

"Director Wang, gosh! Didn't I say I will be fine? You don't have to do anything for me. I wouldn't let you. Do you hear me?" Her face turns red, not in embarrassment or being shy, but she was trying hard not to punches that young man in the face using a bat coated with nails, who thought that he could played knight in shining armor. And she was the damn damsel in distress. She was getting fed up with his ridiculous proposal.

A marriage proposal.

Baek Ah was being very detailed at that and Woo Hee thinks that he is crazy enough.

"Exactly, what is in your mind, Director? Do you understand the consequences? You say that you love me. Let's take for instance that I agree to marry you. We live in and followed your so called plan. If I said that I can't continue being married to you, will you let me go? Then how about you after that? How about your heart that I have ruined? Have you thought of that?" She tried to put some sense in the man skull.

"Woo Hee-yah, are you just going to reject me? Are you saying all of this just to make me give up on you? In this short time, we've been through so many things together, why can't you at least give me a chance?" He comes to his last resort.

Another pregnant silence was emanated from both of them.

Woo Hee was trying to assessed the pro and cons as what said was the truth anyway.

Her words was halted as he make his one – sided conclusion; "I take your silence as your consideration to think about this proposal. I'm man with words. Remember that."

And both of them take different path that night, weighing all the uncertainties of the future.

He had actually thought the other possibilities if Woo Hee did rejected his proposal.

Of course the other alternative was to send his parent to seek her hands in marriage and for sure the Yang's will grab the golden opportunities to be tied to the Wang's. He was so sure of that because he can smells their greediness from far away.

But, he was so glad that he didn't have to go for that route. Woo Hee had come to him after a month stating that she agrees to his plans provided that he stays true to his words.

He nearly executed the backup plan when she was avoiding him like a plague and not even picking up his calls and every time he comes to her office she will ask for her secretaries not to tell him where she go.

He had sent his parent to her house for a formal marriage proposal three months after their get-to-know-more about each other phase.

Even in those circumstances, he was contented to have her by his side even though he knows that she wasn't whole-heartedly wants to get married to him.

He will use this chance to show her what kind of man he can be for her.

Apparently, he was so lost in time that he didn't realize that he was at the park reminisced about past and his watch already show 5:45pm. He decided to stop by at the office and his mind has made a choice that will ruin him forever.

But, Woo Hee will be very much happy and that's all he wishes for her.

His attention was glued to two big and thick brown envelopes, which were put at the passenger seat. He then inserted the gear, pulled down the hand brake and stepped on the pedal as the vehicle strode down the road to the house.

It takes two to tango.

It takes two when it comes to love.

It is how it was supposed to be.

He always comes to know that.

He sees her figure walking away. Even with her assurance of her coming back, he starts to think.

It is not her who he can't put his trust to, but it's his cloudy judgment that he was afraid off.

She already made a promise, a promise so big that he realized how he wishes he clung to the thread tightly. And he won't let go. Not that he can to.

Baek Ah knows that he had to get away. If he stays at that spot, he was going to get crazy. There was not much of sanity left in him. The pain in his heart was too much that it was suffocating no less. He had difficult time to breath and he took in short labored breaths as he rushed towards his car. It was like a huge rock coming from nowhere had landed to his heart and the weight was too heavy, that he can't bear it anymore. He had never experienced this way before and it felt like absolute torture. If only he can rip his heart and take it out, perhaps the pain that he was feeling would gone.

Sitting at the driver's seat, he banged on the steering wheel in frustration. It is eating up his conscience, his entire being and he couldn't think straight. Baek Ah struggled with his inner feelings as he started to on the engine and then drive his way out from the university compound.

Right now, he doesn't have any specific destination to go. The museum and gallery will not be in his lists as for now. He already decided to put his mind back on the track and all he knew was he had to leave. He kept the window down where the cool breezes of air seeping in through his hair. As crystal clear, Baek Ah know that pressing down the gas pedal won't be wise considering his current state. He then maintains a safe distance from the other car on the road.

All he wants to do now is to shout in frustration. What was wrong with him today? Why in all time he decided it was best to surrendered to his inner voices and blurt the question out of blue. He should just keep it down like he done it before. He wanted Woo Hee to be happy. Why is he is so selfish? He shouldn't cage her in the loveless marriage. She needs her freedom where he already takes it from her.

 _So, what kinds of a person are you?_ He questions himself.

Baek Ah felt lost and he can only think one place to go as he takes a sharp turn and headed to the destination on his mind.

The calming and serene views of the park he and Woo Hee often to visit did mollify his heart a little. In his hand, a cup of hot chocolate that he came to love its eccentric taste after his wife introduced how good it is. Before this, he would prefer white tea or black coffee when he in haywire or can't think of anything. Even in this state, his mind just thinks of her.

How satire is that he chooses this place other than many other place he can go to.

A place where they would just let the hours pass during weekends, as they sat there idly on a bench and talk about anything or everything under the bright sun. Or when sometimes he will get them an ice cream and eat them under the shade of their favorite tree.

They can just watching joggers or bikers pass by, or people walking their dogs while couples strolled with their love one, hand in hand.

As he takes slow steps to the tree, all the good memories coming down like a broken record. It keeps on replaying their sweet moments without stopping and he feels too melancholic. He found the spot and settled himself. Then he sips on the chocolate drink as his mind wandered to past.

 **2013**

He first meets her at his So hyung wedding which was held at the Wang main residence. All the guests were required to wear a mask as the theme for the night.

The newlywed says that it attracts uniqueness and mysterious element rather than cliché wedding reception.

After he gives his best man speech and celebratory toasts to the bride and groom, he proceeds to play the piano that was situated at the corner of the hall.

As his finger touch the instrument, a soft and lovely melody that suits the moments resonate as the couple start their first dance as husband and wife. He was so happy for both of them as they are dear to him and important figures after his parent and two troublemaker brothers, Wang Eun and the youngest Wang Jung.

But, someone caught his attention as he can see how attentive the girl which her face was covered in half golden embroidery mask, humming the tune in her own beautiful ways. Sometimes she smiles at the sound, or swaying her head following the music. Truth to be told, he was mesmerizes by her doings. She looks so pure and innocence, like a flower on its peak. He continue to play several sheets of songs, it have varieties like a slow tempo then change to more passionate and romantic tunes. Yet, he feels that she was beyond of anything he can thought off.

He decides that it might be a good chance to know the girl that occupied in his mind for that short of time and he concluded that she came without a date as she was standing alone and no one asks her for a dance either.

Baek Ah was not a ladies man but he thought that the girl was perfect for a dance partner as he can recognize gems and diamonds in just a glances. She has a good posture of a dancer and it will be a waste if no one appreciate her existence and not grace the dark marble dance floor.

When he took another glance from the piano, he found out that the girl was nowhere in his sight. Like she have already disappears in thin air with her middle length soft pink dress.

He politely ends his last song before he stepped down the podium. He then smiles back at the attendees as they compliments him on outstanding performance but his only focus was directed to the mysterious girl.

After that, he takes a good look outside at their vast and majestic garden. And there she is, dancing in the most stunning and gorgeous sights to hold, watching her dance without a regard for the world in the water fountain, her quiet laughter and sincere smile filling up the empty atmosphere and mostly, the space in his heart.

Baek Ah stared and memorizing it as it embedded in every corner of his soul. He already smitten by her and little he knows that the recollection of this girl giggling and curling by herself would seal up the same void he felt late at night for the following two year.

The said girl stops her doings as she felt another presence of unknown identity as the man keep on staring right at her. She collects herself out from the fountain and profusely muttering the word sorry because it just so rude to trespass and using the garden decorations without the owner permission.

But the young man silhouette comes to light when she takes few steps forward. He is the son of the owner, third from four siblings, and the most talented in the arts and music world. How embarrassing she could get? She can only cower in her own foolish acts.

Baek Ah let out a small laugh as the girl fidgeting and he can see she was embarrassed when he caught her on doings. She did stammered while trying to offer an audible explanation and he thought she was so cute. He says that he will let this go off the hook if she accepts his invitation for a dance at the garden. He meant it just a joke at first but was a little bit startled as she replied _yes_ towards his request.

He then offers his hand where she put her right hand on his left and the other hand on his right shoulder. Baek Ah was not sure how he should position his right hand on her waist, but after asking for her permission, he gently embraces her. They started to dance gradually, little by little, even though it was quite sloppy at first, yet in several attempts they managed to perfect the moves. Without them even realizing that they were humming the same tune of Johann Pachelbel's Canon in D, which used as the background music. They kept on dancing and dancing to their heart content. Steps by steps, twirling of here and there, or when the laugh erupts as he almost steps on her shoes or whether she would also make the same mistakes too.

In normal circumstances, good things sometime never last long and that what happen to them. The girl halts her dance as she might have gone missing for god knows how long and her uncle will have trouble looking for her. Baek Ah was stunned at least as she quickly take off and sprint inside the mansion from the garden. He quickens his footsteps in reaching for her. He was being a fool as he didn't even ask for her name, how he can address her.

"... M-miss, miss, miss, young lady, may I know your name?" He yells from far after she outranks him by long way as she slowly faded away.

The latter did stop for as she answers, "I'm … Bok Soon."

Her name is Bok Soon, he thought to himself.

Reaching at the mansion, he tried to find her again but it was a futile attempts.

How in world he managed to be overpass by a girl. Should use his long limb better, next time.

If only he was faster.

Arriving at the main mansion, he run down the lists of guests for tenth time but doesn't find any person with the name of Bok Soon. He even inquires about the girl, giving the details and description to the helpers, but to no avails as it seems that no one can recognize her as the entire guest have to put their mask on. His heart sank to the bottom assuming that he will not seeing her again.

He didn't know that fate have another plan for him and her where their destiny intertwined in such a way they will finally find each other.

Because no one ever told that when a person waits for someone, longing for the faint silhouette, it can scar a soul and fells like hanging at the end of thin rope.

 **2015 – Woo Sung Museum**

He was twenty four when he comes across her again. He never knew that it is because of that March 15th would become a day he would always remember.

It is supposed a day where the invitees are celebrating his succession of Eclipse Gallery and becoming the youngest Director of Woo Sung Museum that belong to the Wang Family. Not to mention that he will have a place as the CFO of Wang Empire, helping his brother Wang So that was promoted as the CEO and their father still at his place as the President. His second brother, Wang Eun taking over as Director of Wang Invention & Technology Holding and the youngest is in last year of his degree after completing the military service.

While his family helped in entertaining the guests, an old man early in his fifties comes to offer congratulation on his new position.

Baek Ah offer a smile in return of the congratulation wishes from CEO Yang Min Joon, the current person who hold the highest position in the Yang Corps. CEO Yang handed him a glass of champagne and had begun talking in high spirit about their products and details of their new launch. Baek Ah can only nod as he still quite new in the business world and being diligently studied under his brother So. While CEO Yang was old enough as to his father, Wang Choi Young, Baek Ah knew that the person in front of him still new to the industry, trying out by one project which turns successful and he could tell that CEO Yang was trying hard to astound him on the amount of content he enfolded into his words.

Yet, he knew something was up in that old man sleeves. _Thanks for the tricks and treats_ , he thought as he was not a little child that can be manipulated and deceived by a mere sweet words or mountains of compliments, because he already learns from the best. When CEO Yang had reached a logical stop, he just cut to the chase, -

"CEO Yang, my father has known you for quite a few years. If there is something you would like to say or requests for, please don't hesitate to bring it up."

"Director Wang, my niece has always admired and respected you, and she would like to also offer the well wishes of your success." Let me called her then. CEO Yang motions for a young girl that wears a long black shining gown from the distance, which make his heart stop at that time.

Their fateful meeting after the first encounters two years ago feels so surreal. Their locked gazes and glances don't go unnoticed by her uncle who decided to execute his ulterior moves.

"Director, this is Yang Woo Hee, my niece that I just mentioned." CEO Yang already caught the trace of reaction from the surprised expression on Baek Ah's face.

"Oh…, it's my pleasure to meet you, Miss Yang." He smiled, placed his glass down on the table next to them and bent down to kiss her hand.

Woo Hee was stunned to the core with the Director action but managed to maintain a calm posture, hiding her true emotions so no one can read her like an open book.

After the elaborate introduction by her uncle, Baek Ah comes to know that they are same of age and she currently in her first semester doing Masters in Arts while minoring in Dance at Seoul National University.

No wonder he didn't find her all this while. The hidden treasure and sole heiress from the Yang's household. He comes to know that she was taken into custody by her long distance uncles after her parent passed away from an accident.

He can see how uncomfortable she is as she withdrew herself saying that she will go and get some desserts to eat.

"So…, Director Wang, about the future ventures at the company…, - I will look forward to all forthcoming opportunities to co-operate with Wang Corps." CEO Yang let the true motive arise thinking that he had won the young Director attention. But he did catch the drift between his niece and the young man and it seemed like the three billion won needed for the new project would no longer be an issue. His lips curved into sly smile.

"Perhaps, Director Wang would prefer my niece, Woo Hee to discuss more on the plans? She was good and talented in the business proposals that I can guarantee that she wouldn't do any mistake."

Surprised, Baek Ah turned towards CEO Yang, before composing his expression. How on earth did he know…? He might underestimate how sly the old man is.

The CEO smile again, "I can see there was something going on between two of you. Let me call her and I will left to give both of you chance to talk then."

CEO Yang then called to his niece again who still holding a red wine in her right hand.

Seeing her again standing near to him, she was more beautiful than he remembered. The first time he had seen her, even with the mask covered half of her face, he knew that it was still the same girl he meet two years ago. The memory of her laugh was what had brought color to his life, and had filled in his dreams on countless nights. And yet, as he stares at her large doe-like eyes, high, shining cheeks and beautiful shape of lips, he felt like he was looking at her for the first time, and he was straightaway taken.

Woo Hee just keep her mouth shut and analyzing the man in front of her. In truth, she was so surprised when they meet again at this occasion. Her uncle didn't tell much when he told her to prepare for a party. It is actually a secret party to celebrate the young director, courtesy from the mother of the star of night itself, Madam Wang Soo Yeon.

Imagine her shock to see him again much in openness, without a mask. She can tell that the news reported of his handsomeness and his manners were not a bluff or just to make the news juicier and to attract many to read.

The silence was not that long as Baek Ah start the conversation.

"So, it's Woo Hee then, or should I call you Bok Soon?" He asked.

"Either way will be fine with me, Director Wang. Let's just straight to the proposals because isn't that is why my uncle called me to represents him, is that so?" She replied nonchalantly.

"Hold on for a second. Why so serious, Woo Hee? And it's Baek Ah for you to call me.

"…..Director Wang, it's just make me looks older. Did you really want to talk business now, because I not in mood right now. Like you see here, I'm the celebrated person today so why don't we talk about something else, then?" he tried to divert them from the main topic.

"Or you would like to grace me a dance, you know, at least to compensate the one we had shared before? What would you says?" He gives a Cheshire smile while waiting for the girl to give her reply.

"If that so, Director, I believe there was nothing we can share or talked about, so pardon me, I'll take my leave and have a good day." She takes her heel to walk away without hearing the latter answers but her steps were stopped when her uncle butt in.

"Is Woo Hee managed to delivers the proposals, Director? Because I have put a high hope that she wouldn't be disappointing and let the company down. It is my brother hard works where he spends the tears and sweats to make it to the top." CEO Yang gives her a menacing stare and reminded her of her late father legacy.

Baek Ah knows that this old jerk was using Woo Hee to make the Wang Corps to invest in the projects. When he sees the expression at her face change when her uncle mention about her late father, he came to despise the old man more.

He let out a small cough to less the tension in the atmosphere, - "CEO Yang, we are actually in the middle of the discussion on the projects if you didn't cut in. And here, the beautiful Miss Yang was trying to get me the desserts as she shares to me how delicious it is. And, let me reminds you, she never fails to amaze me with her vast knowledge. So, I would like to excuse both of us because I want to continue the conversations somewhere more quiet, then. We will be at the garden, if you need us." He already put the old man at his place as the CEO can't really say anything than giving them the permission to go outside the venue.

Baek Ah interlaced his left hand with Woo Hee's right hand as he brings her to the garden at the back of the museum.

Woo Hee nearly give in, to let her tears runs down but she hold it in herself not wanting to look weak as she follows Baek Ah. _This person will use it against me, she thought to herself. Making himself as a savior and her roles as the poor damsel in distress that need everyone to save her._

She wouldn't let him win. She won't.

She pulls her hand harshly from his hand when they were out from the watchful eyes. She vents her anger out to the young man not minding the repercussions that will happen to her resulting from her own actions. She even makes remarks on not wanting any pity or sympathy from the latter.

While Baek Ah can only have a standing ovation towards the girl, she was the bravest, kind, intelligent and beautiful at it too.

When she lashes out on him, he understands more on how cruel the conglomerate world is and can't ever fathom how her own uncle can used her like that. Like she was just a tool for them to get what they want. And they wouldn't stop at nothing to achieve their desires. They will drained her out and discard her when they find her not useful anymore.

No, he wouldn't let it happen. Woo Hee, she deserve more than this. She deserves to be cherished and loved. She deserves better.

He vows to put a stop to this. Because she was so dear to him and he will do whatever it takes to free her from her uncle.

Woo Hee always know that her uncle will yielded this low to make sure continuous fund will flow in the company.

 _Is her existence was for the purpose where they can tossed her around, making her like a trade to gain more power and wealth? What a sick joke_.

In the end, she constantly stood at the lose side. Her uncle will make her convince the young Director to invest in the project no matter what.

Signing to her own defeat, she let words from her lips. "Director Wang, you said you want to have a dance, isn't? Let's dance. Where you want to, inside or we can just have it here?"

Truthfully, he was just teasing her in the hall. Getting back at her for the white lies she told him two years ago.

He had actually received the proposals from Yang Corps before when he reviewing the budget for this year. Even though the proposals wording and action plans was clumsy, to say the least, it was something that feasible and can bring profits if it was altered here and there. And if he was completely honest… he would've raise the project and getting the approval even if CEO Yang didn't used Woo Hee.

When he heard her sudden offer for a dance, he did feel tempted to continue what they left before. But it will be hard for him to enjoy not when the other party wasn't willing.

So, he decided to have a small talk with Woo Hee as he asks her to sit at the wooden bench. They just have a simple conversation where he is trying to know her more. He is glad that they managed to get at least to the good side rather than being hostile toward each other.

When they get into the hall after disappearing for a good one hour, they were greeted by her uncle again.

CEO Yang still had to ascertain one more thing. "Then, about the funds needed for the newest launch…"

Baek Ah let his thought openly, "That will no longer be a problem for you. But this comes with condition; I will invest if Miss Yang was put as the person in charge. As investor, I want to deal with Ms. Yang only. Other than her, consider the proposals to be rejected."

Woo Hee can't even digested what is the Director trying to do. He didn't even mention this on their early talk before. What with the unexpected decision?

Finally sure that he acknowledged what he had come for, CEO Yang beamed widely. "Then it wouldn't be a problem as well. I'm sure that Woo Hee will be honored to work with you, Director Wang and I'll make sure that this is the best decision you ever make."

Baek Ah extends his hand towards Woo Hee who still in daze and shook her soft, smooth palm. Then he shakes the CEO hand for their upcoming agreement.

Well, a love story or others preferred to call fairytales should start somewhere, isn't it?

His love story shouldn't or even hit the list of the most romantic story of the year ever.

This is how it sort of…begins...

It was a beautiful day. Sun shines so bright. Flower blooms and the night were full of stars. It just perfect background for people in love.

But the same can't be said to these two souls.

Because the woman that he love wasn't aware of his one sided love.

She didn't see.

She didn't feel the same.

She called him; a friend. (He should at least be grateful. Nevertheless, he wasn't content just being her friend.)

She thought of him as a business partner turn to friend.

So he makes a move.

And he was that selfish.

He shows her how fierce his love.

So she knows it.

She feels it.

And, in return she will reciprocate...

And she loves him in the same way.

His heart wasn't at peace hearing the so called rumor. In their world, arranged marriage is a common practice by the powerful mogul so that they can expand their territories without worrying the aftermath of such greediness.

Baek Ah was fuming with rage and anger when he come to know that the rumor were true after all from his private investigators. The Yang's family was looking for match or matches for Woo Hee and practically sold her to extend their power among the conglomerate. Of course he is perfectly aware what will come next, not that he was that stupid or ignorant of what will happen next.

He punched her number and called her in hurry asking her to meet him at the park not far from the Han River. He won't let Woo Hee being sacrifice by her so called family. And he has only one solution. With or without her consent, he will still go for it.

Woo Hee wasn't in her good mood either. His uncles really get to her nerves. How just they can say it so casually about engagement and marriage to her like it was so easy? Now the third son from the Wang's family was calling her nonstop and asks to meet her saying it is so urgent.

She pulled her keys and drive to the destination in the dark night but her heart sense that something big will take place and she hopes for thing to be alright. Her body can't stand any shocks and she doesn't think she can handle any surprise news. She had it enough.

He saw her figure from far and he run towards her.

He makes sure that he hugs her tightly, that she wasn't a mere figment of illusion of his unruly mind. And she won't disappear to thin air if he detangled himself from her.

Of course she will push him away. His actions were so sudden and might frighten the poor girl. So he asks her to stop shoving him and asks in his faint voice, he wants to hugs her. At least till he can rest assured that she was real.

… _. Because I have lose you once._ (He can't afford to lose her for the second time.)

And Woo Hee was letting the man or recently turned to be a friend to hugs her. She soothes his trembling body and brings him to the nearest bench. Something big was bothering the young director. She might not know him for long time but from what she had heard before, he was a calm and very organized person. He was wise, intelligent and meticulous in assessing the strength and weaknesses of something before proceeds to make any decisions.

She never seen him so unlike him. Something so wrong must be happening. He won't turn like this, she thought to herself. So, she lets him take time to return to himself.

And she didn't see this to happen.

"Woo Hee-yah, let's get married."

He said it after he had pacified his racing heart.

One sentence and the storm are coming.

"Are you crazy?! Are you drunk or what?!" She shouts to the man that asked her hand practically for marriage and starts to distance herself from the latter. But, in her clear mind she knows that he was dead serious and his eyes were shine with determination. And he was more than ready to face the consequences.

She can't really fathom what make him said and make such rush, abrupt decision like that. This isn't him at all.

"What the hell are you talking about, Director Wang? What are you trying to do, huh?!" She didn't let the one who drop the bomb to answer her previous questions. And apparently she used more formal term rather than usual name to address the man who sits not far.

He did catch her formal terms as she speaks to him but it is not the important matter right now. Even though he did feel slightly hurt by her sudden change but he do understand her.

So ,the latter can only muttered incoherent sentence;

"IheardyourfamilyarrangeamarriageforyousoIwanttomarryyou."

"Said what again? I don't get you. Better be fast, I won't tolerate any of your sick jokes. Who do you think I am, Director?" She asked in bitter tone and she too was damn serious.

Baek Ah decided to repeat what he just said, a little bit slowly so she gets to catch his words; "I-heard-your-family-arrange-a-marriage-for-you-so-I-want-to-marry-you."

So, she didn't mishear it for the first time. It seems that the news travel fast more than she thought. He knew it too.

"You know what Director, you're being ridiculous and what nonsense that you intend to do?" Her expression clearly shows how she hates to be pity by others. She doesn't need it.

Not from him, especially.

"Woo Hee-yah…"

"You dare to call me that? It's Ms. Yang for you."

"Listen here, Woo Hee. I really, really, really, love you. You might not believe it, but I do. I love you, Yang Woo Hee." He said the sacred words, at last. He wants her to know.

"Do you think this all as game and I'm the pawn who can be used anytime? Or I'm a toy you discard when I'm not useful anymore, when you don't find me fun?" Woo Hee let her accusation run wild.

"No. You are more than that, Woo Hee-yah. You hold my heart and you just don't know how powerful your effects to me, more than you can imagine." Baek Ah told her in his earnest voice as he too feels hurt at her thoughts of herself.

There he lets his brave confessions, making her stunned, not able to muffle any words. She was in middle of reality and dream; this is surely too good to be true. She really need time to comprehend and analyzing the facts that was just attacked her whole body.

The night was chill, even the stars and moon was hiding behind the clouds. Like they were watching a sad love story of the mortal being that fate and destiny seems to tangled.

Even the atmosphere was silence.

Quiet.

Too quiet.

After the heated arguments, both of them fells to another silent for a span of time before Baek Ah choose to break the awkward and intense situation.

"Woo Hee-yah. Stop punishing me and talk"

"Woo Hee."

Hearing her name mention twice make Woo Hee to turn her head, searching for the owner of the voice who was standing not too far from the bench.

She had this unbelievable stare to the man as she opens her mouth,

"Why….? …Why me?" The only question her managed to let out.

"Y-y..you mean what?" He was bewildered.

"Director, it just doesn't make sense." She was using her deduction of why did this most sought bachelor in South Korea choose to fall in love with her. Even she thinks that it doesn't make two of two.

She quickly intercept with another point of view, "It wasn't a long time since we met and you apparently know about me, my so called family, and me being upset with the world unfair treatments to me. How could you…." She stops for a second before continuing from where she left,

"…... perhaps…. Or is it because you pity me?"

"I didn't have a family I can call my own and I was used as tool so that my uncles can get what they want. Do you feel sad for me? Do you want to make a pity parade thinking how sad I am?" She tells him directly but deep inside she really wants to know his true judgments on her.

"I didn't do charity. And surely, you are not a charity case. You are so much more." He answers her in honesty.

"Why then?" Woo Hee interrogates more.

"I can't explain why. But, a wise person had taught me before that there is no reason for liking someone. I like you just because I do. No, scratch that. _**I LOVE YOU AND I JUST DO.**_ _"_

Woo Hee in other hand can't control her face reactions as she hear another bold confessions from Baek Ah.

Baek Ah saw the perplexed and surprised looks on Woo Hee, yet he collects his willpower to bring the talk to next level.

"You might not know, but I realized that I started to like you a long time ago. When we first met each other, that night really felt so magical. So unreal and how I wish to see you again when I didn't managed to find you on the guest lists."

" _ **YOU'RE MY FIRST LOVE."**_

He will say the phrase for thousands times if it is what it takes for her to have faith in him.

"Huh? Say what? You gotta be kidding me. This is not for you to play at, Director. You shouldn't so carelessly mention such thing, like it's so insignificant." There were small glint of hope in her rejoicing the fact that she is loves by someone but part of her do hope for the previous conversation never happen at all. She can't be so foolish in hoping for something so vain, so far to be grabbing beyond her reach. Better stop dreaming for something she can't have.

"How can you say thing like that? What is it supposed to mean? Do you hate me or something?" He was hurt by her sharp words and didn't bother to hide it from her.

Woo Hee was well aware that she hurt the person who has bare his heart contents to her, but she also need to take precautions too.

At least he deserves to know this, so she tried to put her discussion better because she knows that in very least that he was a good and kind man; "Well, Director… No, I don't hate you. You have a good soul, really." Gosh, she wasn't sure what to say next but after Baek Ah sad face turn into a small smile, she continue,

"All right, these days I tend to lean on you more than I have done before. You make me feel safe. And…. You're too kind for your own good, to be honest. I didn't realize it at first, but I've come to admit it. And I can only like you as a friend. I've never felt any attraction or romantically towards you."

Baek Ah feels something was crack in his body but he already predicted that she only see him not more than a friend. However, he will make her heart change and lean to him.

"If something does happen, I will be fine. I have gone through worst things before, I can endure another one. So, don't worry. You don't have to go this far for me. I'm gonna be fine, I promise you on that." She ended her words but it doesn't make Baek Ah any calm but make him more determined to make her the happiest person because she really deserves it.

That she holds his half of heart. He doesn't want her to give it back to him.

Baek Ah comes with a resolution.

"Then, start now. Go out with me. See if you can be attracted to me and find out how I can be as a friend, boyfriend and husband. If you agree to marry me, then the marriage will be on name only and I will respect your privacy. Let's share our life, at least you will be free from your uncles, get a full marriage experiences with me and decide after that whether you want to continue or not."

"Director Wang, gosh! Didn't I say I will be fine? You don't have to do anything for me. I wouldn't let you. Do you hear me?" Her face turns red, not in embarrassment or being shy, but she was trying hard not to punches that young man in the face using a bat coated with nails, who thought that he could played knight in shining armor. And she was the damn damsel in distress. She was getting fed up with his ridiculous proposal.

A marriage proposal.

Baek Ah was being very detailed at that and Woo Hee thinks that he is crazy enough.

"Exactly, what is in your mind, Director? Do you understand the consequences? You say that you love me. Let's take for instance that I agree to marry you. We live in and followed your so called plan. If I said that I can't continue being married to you, will you let me go? Then how about you after that? How about your heart that I have ruined? Have you thought of that?" She tried to put some sense in the man skull.

"Woo Hee-yah, are you just going to reject me? Are you saying all of this just to make me give up on you? In this short time, we've been through so many things together, why can't you at least give me a chance?" He comes to his last resort.

Another pregnant silence was emanated from both of them.

Woo Hee was trying to assessed the pro and cons as what said was the truth anyway.

Her words was halted as he make his one – sided conclusion; "I take your silence as your consideration to think about this proposal. I'm man with words. Remember that."

And both of them take different path that night, weighing all the uncertainties of the future.

He had actually thought the other possibilities if Woo Hee did rejected his proposal.

Of course the other alternative was to send his parent to seek her hands in marriage and for sure the Yang's will grab the golden opportunities to be tied to the Wang's. He was so sure of that because he can smells their greediness from far away.

But, he was so glad that he didn't have to go for that route. Woo Hee had come to him after a month stating that she agrees to his plans provided that he stays true to his words.

He nearly executed the backup plan when she was avoiding him like a plague and not even picking up his calls and every time he comes to her office she will ask for her secretaries not to tell him where she go.

He had sent his parent to her house for a formal marriage proposal three months after their get-to-know-more about each other phase.

Even in those circumstances, he was contented to have her by his side even though he knows that she wasn't whole-heartedly wants to get married to him.

He will use this chance to show her what kind of man he can be for her.

Apparently, he was so lost in time that he didn't realize that he was at the park reminisced about past and his watch already show 5:45pm. He decided to stop by at the office and his mind has made a choice that will ruin him forever.

But, Woo Hee will be very much happy and that's all he wishes for her.

His attention was glued to two big and thick brown envelopes, which were put at the passenger seat. He then inserted the gear, pulled down the hand brake and stepped on the pedal as the vehicle strode down the road to the house.

Author Disclaimers :

I don't own MLSHR.

It's been long time since I update. I was actually not confident with my own writing, so for any grammatical errors kindly address it to me so I can improve in the future. (Cause I can't find any betas to proofread mine.)

Much appreciated if the kind readers can give feedback on this chapter.

Now, I going to hide in cave and come with another chapters. Hopefully not long enough.


End file.
